


Salted

by MysteryLies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, One-Shot, Random - Freeform, Salt Rounds, Short, Snark, humor(?), no demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryLies/pseuds/MysteryLies
Summary: What if a random passer-by was accidentally shot by the Winchester duo?Oops?





	Salted

“What- _Why_\- You _shot_ me!” the man lay on the ground, confused and slightly breathless after being shot with the rock-salt pellets.

Placing his hand over the larger gathering of wounds made by the shot, the man hissed in pain as he pressed down to staunch any blood, before removing his hand slightly to look at the damage done. It was then, that he noticed the white powder on his chest. Whilst the man was pondering over his wound and the ‘white powder’, Sam and Dean were whispering to each other with a slightly worried note in their voices.

“He’s not a demon,” Sam whispered frantically to Dean, his eyes slightly widened in shock, and a little horrified.

Dean, although worried that they had almost killed what seemed to be a human, was able to keep his cool a little better than his little brother, retorting with a whispered “Ya think Sammy?” before turning to the man they had just shot, prepared to say anything to get themselves out of this situation they had inadvertently gotten themselves into.

“What the bloody hell did you just shoot me with?” the man got in before either of the brothers could say anything, and continuing before they could answer his question, “Because that stings worse than a sunburn over itchy bites.”

Coughing slightly to both grab the man’s attention, and at the awkwardness of the whole situation, Sam decided to be the one to answer, as he didn’t think Dean would be polite, or political in his response.

“Yeah, uh- we thought you were someone else.”

The man looked incredulously at Sam, as if he had grown a second head or something equally odd before responding, “Someone _else_? Why did you want to shoot someone in the first place?! And you didn’t answer my question.”

Sam looked perplexed at that, before turning to Dean, hoping he would jump in like he usually would, but Dean only raised his hands in surrender before holding them out to Sam as if to say: ‘It’s all yours¬’ before crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaning against the wall.

Taking a moment to quickly think of something, Sam took a deep breath before turning back to the man.

“It’s kind of hard to explain, you see-”

“Rock-salt,” Dean decided that Sam looked too pitiful, all flustered, trying to think of something to say to divert the man’s attention from what they were doing. “You were shot with rock-salt.”

_“Dean!”_

“What? You were getting all flustered, and he asked,” Dean said with a shrug of one shoulder.

The man had an indescribable look on his face, and just sat in silence for a few moments before almost shouting at the brothers.

“Salt! You shot me with bloody _salt?!”_

Slightly taken aback by the vehemence in the man’s voice, Sam didn’t quite know what to say, and Dean wasn’t much better, but still thought to try and smooth the issue over.

“Well-”

Dean was cut off before he could really start, by the man starting to stand, his hand still over the wound on his torso.

“That’s taking the saying way too literally don’t you think?” Pausing slightly to cough before continuing, “I mean- why rub salt in a wound when you can bloody _shoot it into the wound?_”

Using the wall as a crutch, he started making his way to the door, and away from the two crazy guys that just shot him with freaking salt!

“You know what- I don’t want to know. You guys need serious help, and I hope you get it.” Was said to the brothers as the door was reached and opened.

“Good_bye!_” was said, before the door was slammed on the stunned brothers who were unable to do much but look at each other with perplexed looks on each of their faces.

After some silence, “Well that went well, don’tcha think Sammy?” Dean couldn’t help but say with a smirk on his face.

“Stop screwing around Dean, we need to get out of here before that guy can tell the police.” Sam snarked, patented ‘Bitch-face’ in place, before storming out of the front door, slowly followed by a sulking Dean who was thinking that he thought he was funny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little short. I hope it brought at least a smile to your face as it did mine when I wrote it.
> 
> I originally came up with the idea for this short whilst watching some Supernatural episodes a couple of years ago. I honestly cannot remember what prompted it anymore, but suffice to say, I still cackle at it from time to time.
> 
> So, feel free to comment, flame, ignore, whatever you wish! (>º ~ º)>
> 
> [ 'Salted' was initially posted on FanFiction under the username DarkRayvin and I only recently thought to post on here also. You can view at: **fanfiction.net/s/12581877/1/Salted** ]


End file.
